


This Is How You Know You're Loved

by RedVelvetLadybug



Series: A Blossoming Rose [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Canon didn't happen, Gender Dysphoria, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Nonbinary Character, Other, Partially Blind Character, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Polyamory, Ruby and Weiss have a sibling dynamic, Surrogate Mom Yang, Team as Family, Trans Female Character, Transphobia, deadnaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedVelvetLadybug/pseuds/RedVelvetLadybug
Summary: Nora voice: Nothing bad happened E V E RThe dear little team leader came out as Trans a week ago. She's struggling really hard and hasn't even been able to figure out a name for herself yet but she's not alone in this. Weiss, Blake, Yang and even Team JNPR are looking out for her. A year and a half into Beacon and it's time for the kid that grew up on fairy tales of hunters dreaming of being a huntsman and hero to become the huntress and hero she was meant to be. There's a lot to learn about herself in this journey.





	1. Shopping days and runaways

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna get big okay like i've been planning this for awhile and the ideas and scenes keep comin in hot. I usually try for an update of something per week but no guarantees, expect there to be quite a few chapters in this though.

She grunted, struggling, hoping not to pull a muscle in this excruciating amount of effort required to fasten a clasp without looking. The mirror in front of her wasn't helping any and only accounted for letting her see how stupid she looked while doing this. 

 

_ How do they expect me to do this right. How do they expect anyone to wear these without hurting yourself?! _

 

She gave up, tossing the undergarment on the change room bench. 

 

_ I'm not ready for this. _

 

“Hey Re- uh Sis! You doing alright?” 

 

She grimaced at the stumble Yang made. She was trying at least and that meant a lot. 

She plopped down on the bench, sitting in just her boxers and ready to cry at any moment. 

 

“Yang.. bras are really really hard to do..” 

 

Yang knocked softly on the door in warning before grabbing the handle and opening the door. She stepped in and took a good look at the situation before taking a seat beside her sister and putting her arm around her sister's shoulders, pulling her close. 

 

“I know how you feel, puberty was hard for me too, suddenly you gotta wear bras and better fitting clothes because your body is changing and no one tells you how to go about that stuff and it's scary.”

 

“B-But I'm not..”

 

Yang shushed her gently, giving a knowing look. 

 

“You are a little, it's similar. I mean you are going through changes with your body, not physically but up here,” Tapping a finger against the side of her head to make the point. “It's like your brain having puberty, it was just a kid before but now it's growing into a young lady and figuring out how to fit into its big girl clothes. Now come on, I'll teach ya a neat trick for putting a bra on easy.” 

 

“Okay.” 

 

“Stick your arms up” 

 

Yang took up the bra in her hands and clasped it and put it over her sister's head before pulling it down, arms through the hole and past the shoulders until it was in place on her chest. 

 

Satisfied with her work Yang grinned. 

 

“Now you can just put your arms through the straps and you're all set! How's that for easy?” 

 

“It's perfect, I love you Yang.” 

 

“Love you too…” Yang trailed off. “ 'Sis’ is getting kinda old sis.” Yang stated bluntly. 

 

It was true, but she felt rushed with it. Her team couldn’t go off name substitutes forever, it was already pretty strained, not to mention vaguely conspicuous to everyone outside team RWBY; Even Jaune would find something amiss by now. Struggling with such a big life changing decision was obviously normal for anyone like her but it still made her feel disappointed at herself for not knowing the answer already, like it was a race for time and she kept falling behind. So much research done in private on her scroll about her gender, about gender in general and reading stories about others who were ‘Transgender’ didn’t seem to help at all in practical application to figuring out a feminine identity, engineering a war-scythe/hand cannon/anti-material rifle had nothing on this. 

So rasping at proverbial straws, she asked a question hesitantly.    
  


“What would Mom have named me if I wasn't… this?” She gestured to her own body with a wave from shoulder to hip half-heartedly. 

 

“I.. can ask Dad or Uncle Qrow for you. I don't know sis, maybe Blake would be better at this with them being ya know,” Yang gestured really vaguely for effect. “Blake-y.”    
  


“That's not really the same Yang, Blake didn't have a different name.” She whined. Exasperated now, she wrestled her way out of the bra she was wearing and stood up to put her red t-shirt on. 

 

“Can we go home and not make not make big decisions in a store change room?” She pouted cutely. 

  
  
  
  


After making sure to grab a few bras of similar make to the one tried on and Yang paying for it all as a cover for the younger sister. The sun was setting towards mid evening and the streets of Vale city were on their way to the clear and calm of night as people came to be done with their day and settling in their homes. While they walked to the air shuttle stop from the store they talked about this and that while Yang sent a scroll message to the other half of the team letting them know to expect the two back soon. No one else was at the stop when they got there and waited. 

 

Yang yawned and feeling satisfied, asked “You ready for bed? 'Cause man I am ready for bed.” She yawned again at that. 

 

“You didn't have to do this for me. I didn't mean to waste your day.” 

 

“Nah.” 

 

“Nah?” 

 

Yang nodded her head. “I wanted to do this ya know. What good’m I if I wouldn't want to see my baby sister happy, dork.”

 

The stood together in silence for minutes, comfortable as a small breeze drafted by, cooling them in the evening air and blowing strands of Yang’s hair around. A faint whirring could be heard from afar and they both figured that must be the air shuttle approaching. 

 

“What would you call me?” She asked, suddenly interrupting the calm with a hard question. 

 

“Huh? You want me to pick a name? That’s not really how it works ya know.”

 

“I-I mean.. In Mom’s place.. Not replacing Mom!” She hurriedly added, but then deflated heavily. “..Oh.” Was all she muttered in a small, warbling voice.    
  
“Sis?” That was concerning, setting off Yang’s maternal senses.  _ What could have killed her mood like that? _ She reached out with her left arm, right still holding the shopping bag and put her arm on her sister’s right shoulder but was immediately shaken off. She tried to move closer but was countered with a step backward, they were facing each other now and there were tears in silver eyes staring back at her. Yand tried to approach again, taking a quick step forward but she didn’t have speed to match and her sister was taking off down the sidewalk away from her, movements frantic. 

 

Started but recovering quickly she cupped her hands to her mouth and yelled after the runaway. She hated to have to do this to her, “Red! Hey, come back!” 

 

It was no use, who knows how far away she is now.

  
“Shit!” Yang growled out and abandoned the stop, going in the same direction.    



	2. Shopping Days and Runaways Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So warning ahead for very negative thoughts and perceptions a character has. 
> 
> But otherwise here we are with more of this AU!

She had to stop and plant her hands on her knees, bent over and panting heavily as hot sweat ran down her forehead from the exertion of running a distance of five blocks without slowing down. It was full dark out now, evening passed into night and at least the night air would help cool her body down but it was harder to tell where she was without night vision or familiar landmarks. 

 

“Agh.. why am I so  _ dumb _ ?” She'd really just abandoned Yang in the middle of the night without thinking. Yang was going to be worrying and Blake and Weiss were going to be wondering where she was and why they weren’t home yet and it was all her own fault every time. Her fight or flight instincts always went with flight and then she was known for trying to hide away from her problems when things got hard and she knew, she  _ knew _ that they judged her for it even though they never said so. 

 

But gods, what would her mom think of her now? 'What would Mom have named me?’, what a stupid question to ask. She was happy to have a son she called Red, why would any other names be necessary when her parents knew they weren't having a daughter together. Summer Rose was gone and a five year old couldn't be expected to retain any clear memories of what the person who raised them was like. She would hold the concept of her mother close but that's all it really amounted to, an idea that there was someone before Yang that cared about her. 

 

Although that still held an effect on her in wanting her birth mother to approve of who she was now. Yet she could imagine the figure from those old photos turning on her with disgust in older silver eyes, hating her for taking away a normal child and replacing it with such wrongness. The same feeling of wrongness that she felt towards herself when she’d look at herself in a mirror and see the obvious disconnect between body and person. How could she have thought that her mother would help choose a fitting name in any way when she’d more likely be called a freak. 

 

There was a park nearby, a small playground for children spotted with a few wooden benches for parents to relax while their children had fun. She ambled along the empty street, cutting across to the side walk over and turning onto the small grassy field. The nearest bench was a welcome rest for her tired legs when she sat on it, sighing deeply and stretching her limbs out. 

 

As she sat there alone with her spiralling thoughts tears were springing back to life and falling from her eyes with vigor, staining here cheeks and cooling in the night air. She wiped at her eyes with the back of her right hand repeatedly but they weren’t stopping. Her body shook with sobs and had her hunched over, arms hugging around herself after giving up on trying to stop her crying. She didn't know how long she went on like that for but eventually her eyes were left red and puffy and she had a bad headache. 

 

A sound nearby caught her attention and she turned her head to her left, looking back the way she came. Sounds of shoes lazily kicking along the sidewalk echoed out in the quiet atmosphere around them and Yang came into view, still carrying that shopping back and their eyes met. 

 

“There you are! Gods, you had me so worried.” Yang called to her, closing the distance between them in quick strides before dropping her shopping bag to the side and falling to her knees in front of her sister, wrapping her arms around her waist. 

 

“It's okay now. I'm here.” Yang cooed. “I've got you Sis.” 

 

/

 

Yang called a cab to get them home, it was far too late for shuttle service to be running. Weiss and Blake already heard most of what happened from Yang while she was tracking her sister down so when they arrived back to the dorm there was no surprise and panic as the leader expected, just great worry. Even Pyrrha had been waiting with them, having noticed early on that her girlfriend hadn't arrived back after Yang said the two would be soon. Yang dropped the bag off by Weiss’ bed and headed into the bathroom to get ready for bed, yawning repeatedly in the process. Weiss who had been ready for sleep an hour ago pulled her blankets off of herself and got out of bed to approach the subject of everyone’s worry and envelop her in a hug.    
  
Weiss pulled back moments later, hands held on her shoulders as she got a good look at her partner’s face.    
  
“You look terrible, dolt. I’m glad you’re safe.” She let go and stepped back.    
  
“Thanks Weiss.” She offered a small, tired smile to her partner. 

 

She shifted over towards Blake's bed, where they lay propped up on pillows, previously reading a book that was now set aside to pass the time. Pyrrha had been on their left side curled up as best her tall form could between Blake and the wall, resting her head on her datemate’s blanketed thigh. That quickly changed when a body flopped down onto its side, nearly crushing Blake's feet if they hadn't moved in time. 

 

“I want to stay right here and not think about names forever..” 

 

Blake couldn't help but smirk at that. “We could always call you Rose.” 

 

“Just Rose?” Pyrrha joined in. “Or do you mean Rose Rose?” She giggled. 

 

“Proper grammar please.” Weiss admonished from over in her bed. “She would be called Roses plural.” The three of them laughed at that much to the leader's dismay. 

 

“Rose is fine, for now.” She groaned out, mood already lightening from the silliness.

 

Then Yang came out of the bathroom all good to pass out and had to get the last word in. 

 

“Well look at that Sis, your datemates really  _ Rose _ to the occasion.” 

 

Weiss’ pillow wiped the shit-eating grin right off Yang's face. Yang bent down to grab the pillow and approached Weiss menacingly. 

 

Shrieking and sounds of struggling ensued and ‘Rose’ was glad she could come home to this after all that happened earlier, she slept easy that night. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yang's sense of humor doesn't need a warning we all know to expect it at some point. Anyway surprise there are new tags here and even a Purruby. Leave a comment if ya like and see you next chapter which is hopefully soon if my pile of WIPs will allow it.


	3. Bad binding methods lead to bad body pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time to unleash the gays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter the day after the last? More content? More content.

It was well into the day by the time Rose could get a bit of a break and deal with an unwanted wardrobe malfunction. Namely the blood circulation in her thighs being strangled short by what was supposed to be a good first attempt at binding herself down there. It seemed like a good idea at the time, two pairs of underwear a size too small to keep everything pressed down under her pants. Sure her team didn’t care how she presented herself around them but this was for herself, even if she wasn’t public yet it made her feel better about her own body to emulate the right figure. 

 

Rose only wore things like her padded bras when she was in hers or Team JNPR’s dorm because they weren’t subtle changes to her appearance and keeping a low profile was necessary until she could be comfortable with her identity. So being here after her last class ended, practically dying to get the apparent vicetrap off made a solid excuse to get back to the RWBY dorm as quickly as possible. The dorm door closed behind her and she double checked that it stayed that way before beginning to undress. 

 

Rose unfastened her belt buckle and let her Beacon uniform slacks drop to her feet before stepping out of them. She sighed aloud, that was a bit of relief already and it wasn't even part of the issue, maybe she just didn't like pants anymore. Sticking her thumbs into the waistband of the tight black briefs and pulled downward carefully so the second pair didn't go with it and leave her half nude. 

 

The pressure was gone in nearly an instant and it took effort not to loudly groan in relief.

 

/

 

Blake's scroll chimed from within their pocket, alerting them to a message received. They quickly flicked it out with a flash of movement and had it in their hand in seconds like someone only as deliberately extra as they were would have practice with. Pyrrha’s contact icon popped up on the screen and they swiped the lock screen open.   
  
**Pyrrha Nikos:** Hello Blake, are you free at the moment?

… Received 1 Minute Ago

 

Blake smiled, their girlfriend's polite mannerisms were always very cute. 

 

**Blake Belladonna:** I was just heading back to the room. 

 

**Pyrrha Nikos:** Oh perfect! I shall meet you there. 

 

Blake hummed content and closed their scroll before pocketing it again. They resumed their course, wondering if cuddling with Pyrrha without their dormmates around was an option today. 

 

/

 

Pyrrha made it to the RWBY dorm first, readily unlocking the door with her scroll using the security permissions gifted to her from Blake long ago. It made her internally giddy to this day that she was free to visit her lovers as she pleased, within reason of course. Pyrrha couldn't be there all the time, she was a part of her own team too after all and would miss her dear teammates and friends if she didn't see them regularly. There was also the matter of the fact that she had Weiss and Yang's boundaries to respect, they had right over their living space just as much as Rose and Blake did. 

 

Although at present Pyrrha believed there was an opportunity to have some alone time with at least one of her lovers and it would be silly not to take advantage of that. 

 

Pyrrha opened the door and stepped inside, closing it behind herself gently and leaving it unlocked for Blake's expected return. She hadn't expected Rose to be there already, or at all really, Pyrrha refrained from asking her to come because the younger girl had run off from class in such a hurry that it was assumed she was busy. 

 

Rose was sitting on Blake's bed, clad in nothing but a pair of loose grey shorts and a simple black padded bra that was obviously put on after getting here. This was the most skin Pyrrha had ever seen of her girlfriend in the time they've been together and it made heat rise in her cheeks. 

 

Her staring must have been noticed because there was a surprised cry of her name and Rose pulled her discarded uniform shirt to her chest to cover herself shyly. 

 

“I-I’m sorry!” Pyrrha apologized, turning around to give privacy. 

 

Rose got a black T-shirt on just in time for Blake to come in and assess the damage. 

 

They looked to the pile of clothing strewn about their bed to Pyrrha stiffly facing the wall away from them and Rose. 

 

“What did I miss?” They asked, amusement colouring their tone. 

 

Pyrrha turned around and looked both flushed and guilty. 

 

“I didn't know she was here and I walked in on her changing!" Pyrrha covered her face with her hands. "I'm so embarrassed..” Her confession amusing Blake further. 

 

Rose shifted awkwardly in her spot on the bed, which was read as equal embarrassment initially but she was massaging a spot on her right hip as well, making Blake curious. 

 

Pyrrha soon noticed where Blake was staring and they silently exchanged a glance before springing into action. Blake went and sat on Rose's right and Pyrrha took the left. 

 

“Umm hey what's up?” Rose asked nervously, suddenly feeling like she was being confronted. 

 

“I just wanted to spend time with you and Blake, that's all.” Pyrrha kissed her on the cheek and smiled at her. “I love you my Rose”

 

Rose smiled back. “I love you too.” 

She felt her shirt being lifted slightly and hissed in pain when fingers pressed against her right hip. “That hurts Blake!” 

 

Blake was gazing intently at small bruises forming on their girlfriend's skin with a frown. “I'm sorry, but what caused this? It looks bad.” 

 

Pyrrha checked the other side and gasped, sadness growing in her features. “Did someone hurt you?!” 

 

Rose shook her head forcefully. “It was an accident. I needed to make myself flat and it was all too tight and I needed to get it off,” She rambled. “It really really hurts to walk around.” 

 

“Oh honey.” Blake cooed softly. “I would have gladly helped you with that. There are much safer methods.” 

 

“I want it to go away Blake.” 

 

“I know, someday that option will come but for now you need to bind safely or you could seriously hurt yourself.” 

 

Pyrrha placed a hand on her thigh and squeezed gently. “We want you to be as comfortable as possible and help you as much as we can. We love you regardless of what you were born with.” 

 

“Pyrrha's right, nothing could change how I feel about you, there is no judgement between us. Your happiness is important.” Blake leaned in and kissed Rose on the lips, pressing into it with care. Rose fell into the motions and came away feeling lighter when they parted, smiling and relaxed. Then a hand tilted her head to the left and Pyrrha was doing the same as Blake had, holding her face in strong hands. 

 

Pyrrha broke contact and she and Rose both were panting for air, staring Into each other's eyes and smiling happily.

 

Gods she felt so lucky to have two beautiful, supportive partners.  

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I love you if you got this far pal. Lemme know what you thought if that's cool okay


End file.
